


Ndrv3 ship chat thing

by PastelDreamz



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Even ouma hecc, F/M, No Homo, Ouma invited them, There are OCs here, This is my first post btw, Two OCs - Freeform, bitch lasagna, danganronpa - Freeform, everyone is drunk, everyone is straight, subscribe to pewdiepie, text chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelDreamz/pseuds/PastelDreamz
Summary: Kokichi opens a new chatroom.Kokichi changes Kokichi's name to 'Satan'.Satan adds Himiko to the chatroom.Himiko left the chatroom.Satan : Thats mean :(





	1. HELL

**Author's Note:**

> Where hell begins

Kokichi opens a new chatroom.

Kokichi changes Kokichi's name to 'Satan'.

Satan adds Himiko to the chatroom.

Himiko left the chatroom.

Satan : Thats mean :(

Satan adds Shuichi to the chatroom.  
Satan adds Kaede to the chatroom.  
Satan adds Himiko to the chatroom.  
Satan adds Tenko to the chatroom.  
Satan adds Rantaro to the chatroom.  
Satan adds Tsumugi to the chatroom.  
Satan adds Gonta to the chatroom.  
Satan adds Kaito to the chatroom.  
Satan adds Korekiyo to the chatroom.  
Satan adds Angie to the chatroom.  
Satan adds Kirumi to the chatroom.  
Satan adds Hoshi to the chatroom.

Kaito is now online.

Kaito : Why didn't you invite Maki dude-  
Satan : Just invite her yourself, I ain't gonna invite that shitty assassin

Kaito is now offline.

Satan adds Aiko to the chatroom.  
Satan adds Nero to the chatroom.

Aiko is now online.

Aiko : WTH  
Aiko : Okay let me just-

Aiko changes Aiko's name to PastelNurse

PastelNurse : There  
PastelNurse : Okay bye~ ;3

PastelNurse is now offline  
Kiibo is now online

Kiibo : You forgot to invite Miu  
Satan : Anddd I'm also not going to invite that dirty slut  
Kiibo : Thats rude! shes a nice person!

Himiko : No  
Himiko left the chatroom.  
Satan : Why did you do this to me waifu ;;

Satan adds Himiko to the chatroom.  
Himiko left the chatroom.  
Satan adds Himiko to the chatroom.  
Himiko left the chatroom.  
Satan adds Himiko to the chatroom.  
Himiko left the chatroom.  
Satan adds Himiko to the chatroom.

Satan : Waifuuu stay with me ;;  
Himiko : aGH FINE-

Kiibo added Miu to the chatroom.

Kaito is now online.

Kaito added Maki to the chatroom.

Kaito is now offline.  
Kiibo is now offline.

Satan changed Kaito's name to 'SpaceFreak'.  
Satan changed Kiibo's name to 'UselessRobot'.  
Satan changed Himiko's name to 'Waifu <33'.  
Satan changed Maki's name to 'KILLKILLKILL'.  
Satan changed Miu's name to 'CumDumpster'.  
Satan changed Kaede's name to 'PianoFreak'.  
Satan changed Shuichi's name to 'KirigiriTheSequel'.  
Satan changed Tsumugi's name to 'Weeb'.  
Satan changed Gonta's name to 'BeeKink'.  
Satan changed Tenko's name to 'StayAwayFromMyWaifu'.  
Satan changed Rantaro's name to 'Guacamole'.  
Satan changed Kirumi's name to 'Mom'.  
Satan changed Hoshi's name to 'Dad'.  
Satan changed PastelNurse's name to '5YearOld'.  
Satan changed Nero's name to 'Twin'.

5YearOld changed Satan's name to 'FUCKYOU'.

FUCKYOU : This is fine


	2. Okay lets talk about..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're on the second chapter and theres already sexual content,  
> oh well

FUCKYOU is now online.  
FUCKYOU changed FUCKYOU's name to 'Pantaaa'.  
Guacamole is now online.

Pantaaa : I CAN'T LAUGHING BAHAHAH  
Guacamole : Whats wrong Kokichi?  
Pantaaa : SO I WAS WALKING TO THE CAFETERIA AND HEARD MOANING FROM ONE OF THE CLASSROOMS  
Pantaaa : "HARDER DADDY!!11!1!"  
Pantaaa : OH SHIT BAHAHAHAH  
Guacamole : Did you listen to them moaning?  
Pantaaa : Yes

CumDumpster is now online.

CumDumpster : I feel like masturbating rn Pantaaa : Shut up filthy cum dumpster.  
CumDumpster : Eeh!?  
Guacamole : @Mom  
Pantaaa : RANTARO NO

CumDumpster is now offline.  
Mom is now online.

Mom : THATS IT KOKICHI I'M GRABBING THE WHIP  
Pantaaa : OH HELL NO

Pantaaa is now offline.  
Mom is now offline.  
5YearOld is now online.

5YearOld : What-  
Guacamole : Welp, that was odd

Twin is now online.

Twin : Despacheetos  
5YearOld : Nero no  
Twin : lol k sorry  
Twin : Class is going to start soon btw  
5YearOld : OH SHIT  
Guacamole : Really? I have to go then  
5YearOld : SAME BYE

Guacamole is now offline.  
5YearOld is now offline.  
Twin is now offline.

Guacamole is now offline.  
Waifu <33 is now online.

Waifu <33 : Nyeh, I'm sick again..

Pantaaa is now online.

Pantaaa : Oh no my waifu is sick ;;  
Waifu <33 : Wait, aren't you supposed to be at class?  
Pantaaa : Kirumi broke my leg so I gotta stay at the nurses office  
Pantaaa : I'll go to your house and get you chicken soup when my leg heals k  
Waifu <33 : Don't. try. to. feed. me. again.

Waifu <33 is now offline.

Pantaaa : You're mean~

Dad is now online.

Pantaaa : Hi dad  
Dad : Look, just because I'm dating Kirumi does not mean I'm your dad.  
Pantaaa : Okay dad  
Dad : Sigh.

Dad is now offline.

Pantaaa : This is getting boring now so...  
Pantaaa : Bai

Pantaaa is now offline.


	3. Askskdkkskd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me trying to put more ship moments

StayAwayFromMyWaifu is now online.

StayAwayFromMyWaifu : WHERES HIMIKO  
StayAwayFromMyWaifu : I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN CLASS AND NOW IM WORRIED  
StayAwayFromMyWaifu : ALSO WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS NAME

PianoFreak is now online.

PianoFreak: Tenko, calm down  
StayAwayFromMyWaifu : I CANT  
StayAwayFromMyWaifu : WHAT IF KOKICHI DID SOMETHING BAD TO HER!?!?  
StayAwayFromMyWaifu : OHGODOHGOD   
PianoFreak : Himiko is sick, and Kokichi and Rantarou is taking care of her, don't worry! ^^'  
PianoFreak: So shush, you're ruining my date with Shuichi.  
StayAwayFromMyWaifu : I am!? Sorry Kaede!  
PianoFreak: Its fine, I gtg now, bye!  
StayAwayFromMyWaifu : Okay.. I'll meet Himiko now!

PianoFreak is now offline.  
StayAwayFromMyWaifu is now offline.

Weeb is now online.

[PIC]

Weeb : OH MY GOSH I GOT THE LIMITED EDITION FIGURINE OF MY FAVORITE ANIME  
Weeb : Thx gonta <33

BeeKink is now online.

BeeKink : Gonta glad Tsumugi like it!  
BeeKink : But what is bee kink?

Weeb : oh no  
Weeb : nOBODY TELL HIM I SWEAR TO GOD-

Guacamole is now online.

Guacamole : Its a fetish for bees, the people who has a bee kink gets pleasured by bees.  
Weeb: This is why you died first in the killing game.

BeeKink : W-What!?

BeeKink is now offline.

Weeb : ENOUGH CHATTING FOR YOU 

Weeb is now offline.

Guacamole : lol 

Guacamole is now offline.

CumDumpster is now online.

CumDumpster : I have a robot fetish ;)

CumDumpster is now offline.


End file.
